Happy Anniversary
by Assassination
Summary: And that, in Ichigo's teenaged sense, deserved a...reward...sort of. At least...he wanted one. Convincing Renji was another matter entirely. [RP story. Read and review, please. A 'Mayuri-like'/sadist Ichigo.]
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay...this is an RP done with _sinyeta.**

**sinyeta is in bold and I'm in normal text (not hard to figure out. Bad joke...) Also this is an IchiRen RP, run away if you don't like it.  
(11/26/08): Cleaned up some of it...what I could, at least.**

* * *

**Ichigo walked into his and Renji's quarters, stretching out on the bed. The was had been over for about a year now...actually, it was a year exactly. And that, in Ichigo's teenaged sense, deserved a...reward...sort of. At least.....he wanted one. Convincing Renji was another matter entirely. Sighing, he started to drift off, waiting for his lover to arrive at home from his office.**

Renji was sitting at his desk with a sigh, finally done signing the last sheet of bloody paper, a grin spreading across his thinned lips. Knowing he would return to Ichigo in a matter of seconds, since he was going to shunpo back, his heart simply raced at the thought of finally getting away from the silent office. The redhead stood and shunpoed away without another word, grinning the whole way to the quarters he shared with Ichigo. Pushing open the door, he set off to find the teen, reddish-brown eyes looking from side to side, stopping once he reached the bedroom, only to chuckle at the sight of a sleeping Ichigo. Walking over, he set his hand on the teen's shoulder, shaking him gently. "Oi, Strawberry, get up."

**Scowling at his nickname, and groaning at the rude awakening, Ichigo then grinned as he noticed who was there. "Hey Ren. I was waiting for you. Do you remember what today is?"  
**

He chuckled at the scowl, even though everyone told Ichigo it made him look...mean...Renji found it to be a sort of pout. "Yeah, I remember..." he replied, looking into Ichigo's brown eyes.

**Grinning slightly, Ichigo pulled Renji lower, pushed himself us slightly, and kissed him.**

Sighing contently, signing papers wasn't his cup of tea anyway, Renji slowly wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck with a smile forming on his lips. There was nothing better than a kiss, he concluded, nothing.

**After about a minute, Ichigo took a breath of air, laughing slightly. "I'm bored.....can we do something?" A slight smirk appeared on Ichigo's face.  
**

Renji quirked a tattooed brow, staring at him with confusion for a second then blushing. "Aren't you always bored?" he questioned, truthfully...stalling was fun, especially when he did it on purpose. Usually regretting it later.

**Ichigo pouted slightly. "Maaaybe. Can you unoboredify me?"**

"What am I to you? Entertainment?" Renji asked, eyes widening slightly.

**Ichigo grinned. "No, I love you,there's a difference."**

Nodding, the redhead laughed at his own sentence. "Right...I forgot." he whispered, smiling while lifting his left hand and running his fingers through Ichigo's hair. "And I love ya too."

**Ichigo leaned up at the touch, smiling. "You know what I wanna' do, right?"  
**

Renji chuckled a bit, an embarrassed grin passing his features. "I'm pretty sure I do."

**Ichigo grinned up. "Please?"  
**

The redhead bit his lower lip, each time Ichigo said that word it always crumbled his thoughts into tiny particals...since it was really rare that his lover would use that word. Releasing a deep breath, Renji looked at him with a lazy look, then nodded. "Fine." he complied, defeated once again. ...and he'd never admit it to anyone, anyone but Ichigo.

**Ichigo grinned, kissing his lover once more.  
**

Renji let his eyes shut, tightening his arms hold around the teen's neck, tilting his head to the side to deepen the lip-lock.

**Ichigo darted his tongue out, in a silent request for Renji to open his mouth in order to deepen the kiss further.  
**

A moan slipped past his lips, parting them while burying his fingers into the spiky, vibrant, strands.

**Ichigo smirked mentally, trying now to derobe Renji.  
**

The redhead squirmed, lifting his hips with a whine, sliding his hands down to work on Ichigo's top.

**Pushing himself up, Ichigo assisted in his shirt before going back to Renji's clothing, taking his top off first, then trying for his bottoms.  
**

Renji, deciding to be cruel, grabbed hold of Ichigo's wrists, staring at him with soft pants escaping his mouth. "Goin' a little too fast..." he teased with a laugh. "Didn't know I turn ya on that much."

**Icigo's eyes narrowed. "Let go...please." He whimpered slightly.  
**

Renji blushed, cursing the fact that Ichigo looked so God-like saying that so-called 'magic word', releasing the wrists and leaning towards the teen, pressing their lips together.

**Ichigo, once more, smirked mentally before returning the kiss, this time going for Renji's pants again.  
**

The redhead lifted his hands, placing them on Ichigo's shoulders, pulling the spiky haired teen closer.

**Ichigo grinned into the kiss, returning it with gusto before pulling his lover's pants off.  
**

A gasp slipped past Renji's lips as a brush of cold air hit his bare skin, shivering while arching up to the spiky haired Kurosaki, trying to steal his warmth.

**Ichigo broke the kiss for air once more, still grinning. "Cold, are we?"  
**

Renji trembled, blushing furiously, he did NOT want to admit it, but he was. "N-not really..." he stammered looking to the side.

**"Really? You....," Ichigo looked down, then looked back up, "beg to differ."  
**

The blush brightened in color, reddish-brown eyes glaring at him, sticking his lower lip to pout. "Stop teasin' me, Ichi," he begged, trying to pull out the best puppy eyes possible.

**Ichigo rolled his eyes, but gave in. Moving behind Renji, he pushed him onto the bed, then turned him around so they were facing each other.**

Renji grinned once Ichigo rolled him over, looking up at the spiky haired teen with soft reddish-brown eyes, reaching his right hand up to caress the side of Ichigo's tanned face.

**Ichigo leaned into the touch, smiling. Then, he lowered himself to Renji's member, placing his hand around it, and stroking softly.**

The redhead sighed softly at the touch, rolling his hips up to get a better friction as he leaned his head forward, placing their lips together.

**Ichigo kissed back, holding back a smirk. He stroked slower, for torture.**

Renji parted with a growl, "Stop teasin' me." Pressing up against the teen with a whimper. Sure, he liked being teased, but this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

**This time, Ichigo smirked. "Want it that badly?"**

A blush painted itself over Renji's face, looking over to his right at the bedsheets, his left hand's fingers curling around the fabric, nibbling on his lower lip with the whisper of, "Yes."

**Ichigo nodded, then giving in, he stroked faster, slower, faster, slower, before taking his lover in his mouth. **

* * *

**Now, if my internet hadn't gone out at my place we would've finished this. And if I had gotten on the computer sooner today, we could've finished. God...sometimes I _loath_ the internet. Anywhos...we'll finish this...if I can get a hold of sinyetas.**

**And as you can also tell, I'm in the stage of making the semes the ukes right now, but...I'll still make the semes semes, don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay...this RP is done with _sinyeta_._**

**sinyeta is in bold and I'm in normal text (not hard to figure out. Bad joke...) Also this is an IchiRen RP, run away if you don't like it.**  
**WARNING: a Mayuri-like Ichigo (sadistic), bondage, a sex toy, eh...swearing here and there. You get it.**

* * *

Renji mewled, yes mewled, at the feel of Ichigo's mouth on him. Always turned him into puddy...like that evil silly puddy that got stuck in his hair once thanks to Ichigo's devilish dark haired father, who thought it would've been funny. The redhead's fingers reached out and clutched at the vibrant, spiky, strands. His head falling back against the mattress heavily.

**Ichigo grinned mentally before continuing to 'assault' his lover, humming to increase the pleasure.  
**

The redhead threw his head back, crying out in pleasure and bucking his hips up with heavy breathes, trying to form words and entirely failing.

**Ichigo stopped completely, noticing. "You wanted to say something?"**

A whimper of, "Asshole," passed the redhead's lips, leaning his head down and pouting. Geez...he hated it when that happened. "D-don't stop..."

**Smirking slightly, Ichigo looked Renji dead in the eye. "Scream for me."**

Renji's mouth dropped open, eyes wide, arms trembling from the restraint to strangling his lover for teasing him like this. Both hating and loving it, he couldn't pick. "You're so mean, Ichi," he pouted.

**Ichigo grinned. "I know." Then, he continued doing his acts, slowly, then quickly, and continued until he felt Renji ready to release, stopping all together.  
**

The fukutaicho moaned from frustration, lifting his hips up, trying desperately to get some much needed contact. He needed it so badly. Biting his lower lip, he pushed himself up, pressing a, attempted, teasing kiss to Ichigo's neck, desperately trying to get the...torturous boy to move.

**Ichigo smirked. "Now...beg for it."  
**

If the redhead had been drinking something, he would've choked on it. "Y-you're kiddin' right?" he whimpered, pulling out the puppy eyes, silently pleading to whatever God was listening that the bright haired teen was pulling his leg.

**Ichigo still had that smirk on. "Nope...beg."**

Renji's jaw simply dropped. Oh...hell no. Not begging, he loathed begging more than anything in the world. Nibbling on his lower lip, he looked up sheepishly at the teen. "Please?"

**"You suck at begging...so...." Grinning, Ichigo pushed himself off the bed and looked under the bed....for something he'd had the courage to buy.  
**

The tattooed form backed up a bit, eyes trained on Ichigo, his alert for everything in the red zone. This was going to make him wish he was better at begging, he was sure.

**Ichigo then pulled out something small and oval. It was purple, and what shaped like an Easter egg, the plastic ones that can be pulled apart. It looked like a half of that, as it was hollow on the inside. "Know what this is?" He asked, smirk still present.  
**

A blush painted itself on Renji's face, "Uh...somethin' that'll..." He swallowed, "vibrator?" Honestly, he has no clue what it is. Why humans used toys like this was beyond him, so he didn't know what in heaven or hell it is.

**Ichigo smirked wider, if possible. "Bravo. You're right. Do you know where it goes?"  
**

Renji's throat let out a small 'eep', scrambling off the bed and scurrying away with a furious blush on his face. Come on...did Ichigo really need to embarrass him like that. How was he supposed to know where it - oh...yes, running away was the best option now.

**Ichigo crossed his arms, pouting. "Reeeenjiiii. You're scared?"  
**

Renji stood in the doorway of the room, staring at Ichigo. "Ya think?! You're gonna shove it up my ass! Why wouldn't I be freaked out?!"

**Ichigo pouted even more so. "I'd do it first...if you'd like."  
**

The redhead stopped from opening his mouth again, looking down the the ground with a contemplating look. Either go jack off in the bathroom or take it like the man he is, er...is again after freaking out for a few minutes. Totally distracted with thinking about it. Downstairs brain completely persisting but being beat down by wondering how it would turn out. Questions, questions. And not even realizing he's completely vulnerable right now.

**Ichigo, taking advantage of Renji's idioticy, leaped on him, figuratively, and dragged him back to the bed, using the sheets to tie his wrists down. "You shouldn't have done NOTHING...that wasn't fun."  
**

Renji blinked, then his eyes widened, tugging his wrists forward and stared up at Ichigo with wide, anticipating, cherry colored orbs. "Hey! That's not fair!! Ya took advantage of me!" he whined, pouting.

**Ichigo smirked once more. "I did."**

The redhead glared at him, tugging at the binds once again, biting his lower lip with his eyes flickering from the rush that ran up his spine, thinking about how this could turn out. After all, Ichigo wouldn't, sometimes, purposely hurt him.

**Ichigo sighed, then rummaging through the bag once more, finding its remote, and lube. Lubing up the little egg shaped vibrator, he pushed it inside of Renji, it not being on, yet.**

A gasp was torn from the redhead's lips, eyes half-lidded and resting his head against the sheets, trying to relax with hazed eyes. Okay...it kinda hurt, not really...felt extremely weird, and at the same time exciting. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

**Ichigo grinned. "And it's not even on yet.....now...high or low?"**

"W-what?" Renji mumbled, licking his lips and tilting his head up to look at Ichigo with a quirked brow.

**"I'll take that as a low setting." Ichigo smirked before turning it on, the lowest setting.**

Renji's body jerked, pushing back while squirming. This was insane, crazy! Humans were a mystery, maybe that's what lead Ichigo and him to getting together? No. The boy was special, very special. "A-ah...Ichigo, t-take it out." he moaned, bringing his elbows close to the sides of his head, his hips bucking up with his face flushing. 'Low setting' his ass...

**Ichigo chuckled. "That's the low setting...wonder would happen if...." Ichigo trailed off as he did his experiment, going to its highest setting.**

A ear-splitting cry escaped Renji's mouth, the redhead gasping and arched his back, pre-cum sliding down his member with his mouth ajar, chest raising and lowering hastily. Throwing his head to the side while bending his hands back, grabbing hold of the sheets, yanking at them violently.

**Ichigo cringed at the cry, watching with amusement as Renji thrashed about before turning it off. "That was fun...now...which setting?"**

Renji fell back against the bed, his face buried halfway into the cool sheets, fingers slowly releasing the fabric, heavy pants slipping past his lips, eyes halfway open. "D-damn tease," he ground out through the heavy gasps for air.

**Ichigo smirked once more. "That wasn't an answer...sooo.....high it is." And then, he put it on high.**

The fukutaicho cried out once again, biting his lower lip violently, thrashing about with his tattooed brows knitted together, lifting his hips into the air as far as they could go, his canines piercing through the flesh covering his lip, causing it to bleed while jerking against the bounds roughly, eyes open and wide.

**Ichigo left it on high, then setting it down on the bed before climbing upon Renji's waist, straddling him. Soon, his mouth was around Renji's member.**

The sensation caused Renji to shut his eyes, closing his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms while releasing his lower lip to lap the blood up with his tongue, the metallic taste tilting his thoughts with the vibrator going and with the moist mouth on his arousal, jerking his hips up, panting pleads nonchalantly as sweat dribbled down the side of his temple.

**Ichigo kept going until he felt Renji close to release before stopping his actions, once more. He then moved his hand to the vibrator...inside of Renji. He moved it around some, hoping to find Renji's sweet spot.**

Renji's eyes glazed over, wiggling his hips from pleasure, a loud, long, moan escaping his throat once the vibrating device brushed against his prostate, his mouth opening while throwing his head back with the cry of, "Oh, God! Ichigo!!"

**Ichigo smirked. "Found it, did I?" He moved the vibrator so it hit his prostate again.**

Renji nodded hastily, breath erratic and hastily taken in and released. He leaned his chin against his inked chest, eyes half-lidded as he shuddered uncontrollably. "Please..." he whispered, cut of halfway by another cry of pleasure.

**"Please what?" Ichigo asked, smirk still present. he moved it again so it rested against Renji's prostate.**

Renji's eyes widened, slamming his head back against the sheets, squirming with his heartbeat racing frantically, staring up at Ichigo with tears forming in his eyes from the intensity of the pleasure assaulting his senses. "A-ah! Please!!"

**Ichigo sighed, moving his head down to Renji's member. He began to pump it quickly.**

The redhead moaned, looking down and staring at the orange head with heavy pants. Well, better now than never. And he was known to ruin things. "T-that all ya got, Strawberry?"

**Ichigo stopped all of his movements. "You want me to stop?"**

If the redhead could move his arms, he would've clapped his hands over his mouth. Wasn't his fault, kind of, that he couldn't control his mouth. A grin spread across his lips, face covered in red, "Nah...just challengin' ya, is t-that bad?" he questioned with some words being cut off by moans.

**Ichigo chuckled. "Not really....but....be careful. I can bite." He grinned playfully before suckling, humming, and pumping Renji's member.**

"I k-know that," the fukutaicho whimpered, digging his finger nails into his palms again, face flushed as he stared at Ichigo with deep maroon colored eyes.

**Ichigo grinned. "Now....do you want this, or not?"**

Renji nodded, gasping out and turning his head to the side. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even Ichigo, that he was silently thanking whatever pervert came up with this thing.

**Ichigo did as asked, lowering his mouth, moving Renji closer and closer to release.**

The shinigami moaned, tugging feebly at the sheets that tied him down, shutting his eyes and leaning back, trying to buck his hips for more contact, whimpering softly as he brought his knees up and spread his legs, head pounding from all the emotions attacking him all at once.

**Ichigo soon stopped everything, even the vibrator, as he felt Renji extremely close to release. "No, I'm not teasing you." He assured before untying the red-head. "Just slipping inside you." He smiled, knowing the vibrator was still inside him as well. As soon as Ichigo slip inside, he gasped at the tightness. Fumbling around for the controller, he flipped it on, his eyes widening at how amazing it felt. "I....I...kn-know how....fuck...this...felt."**

"Aah!" Renji cried out, his arms automatically wrapping around Ichigo's neck and burying his face into the teen's neck, back arching with heavy pants.

**Ichigo gasped at the feel of Renji's breath tickling him. Moving quickly, he started to stroke Renji's member.**

A shudder erupted from Renji's body, pressing up against Ichigo with his eyes shut, latching his teeth onto the lightly tanned skin presented before him, scrapping his nails against Ichigo's back with a soft whimper.

**Ichigo shuddered at the touch, feeling release close.**

Renji's eyes snapped open, throwing his head back with a cry, his cum sputtering out with shudders raking through his entire entity as he looked at Ichigo with half-lidded eyes, his left hand's fingers running through the spiky strands, grinning insanely with a soft laugh. This was kind of funny in a sense...at least the way he thought about it.

**Ichigo felt Renji tighten around him, sending himself over the edge.**

Renji's head fell against Ichigo's left shoulder, his reddish-brown eyes sliding shut with his hands relocating themselves on the teen's shoulders, cuddling...er...leaning against him. The redhead would never admit to cuddling. And hoped Ichigo never noticed.

**Ichigo sighed, pulling out, turning the vibrator off, and pulling that out. "That was...woah."**

Renji squirmed at the loss, but pulled his face away, staring at Ichigo with half-lidded, tired, eyes. Nodding slowly, he shoved the teen down with the last ounce of his strength, collasping over him a second later, burying his face into Ichigo's neck with a content sigh.

**Ichigo sighed at the contact, feeling....complete...in a sense. Pulling the covers over him, and laying Renji so he wasn't chocking, he soon fell asleep, as well, but not before mumbling something. "Happy Anniversary."**

* * *

**For those who stuck around, leave a review for us...please? /puppy eyes/**


End file.
